


Tuesdays with Castiel

by SupernaturalFlavoredLollipop



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural Novels - Various
Genre: Angel Castiel, BAMF Castiel, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel-centric, Gen, Human Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalFlavoredLollipop/pseuds/SupernaturalFlavoredLollipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine asking Castiel what his favorite part of being human was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuesdays with Castiel

You pop open a beer, take a long pull, and peer at the label questioningly. Dean had bought the cheapest beer he could find, again. Shrugging, you continue to choke it down.

Taking a seat on the sofa, you slide a bottle across the coffee table to Castiel, who is sitting in the old recliner. He looks at it uncertainly.

"You know it doesn’t taste like beer to me."

"I know. It tastes like molecules. Humor me." You take another drink. "It’s crap beer anyway. You aren’t missing out."

Cas smiles at that, opens his bottle, and takes a timid drink. The two of you are alone in the bunker. The Winchesters are off somewhere, helping their friend Charlie on a relatively easy case, and since you broke your arm last week, you’re no help to them. Since you had sustained this injury while helping  _them_ with a case, they’d agreed to put you up at the bunker. Having a place to hang your hat was taking some getting used to.

"Did you like beer when you were human?" You ask Castiel. He stops, the bottle halfway to his lips. 

"You knew I was human?"

You shrug. “It’s not a big secret.” 

He takes that in for a moment. He nods. “Yes, yes, I did.” He chuckles. “It didn’t take much to get me drunk.” He gets a faraway look in his eyes, as though remembering something.

You settle down on the couch. Since Cas is still running on borrowed mojo, he wasn’t able to heal your arm. You have to wait it out, the old fashioned way. At least you have some company.

"What was your favorite thing about being human, Cas?" You ask him.

He ponders this for a while, a small smile appearing on his lips as he seems to be listing in his mind all of the things about humanity that he held dear. You can’t imagine what an Angel could find so wonderful about it; all the aches and pains, the heartbreak, the mortality of it all. But he seems to be reminiscing.

"I enjoyed sleep." He finally says, taking another sip of beer. He nods his head in affirmation. 

"Sleep?"

"More specifically, the moment before you fall asleep, where you let go of all of your troubles and are completely at peace. And the moment when you wake up, and none of your troubles have come back to burden you yet." He leans back in his chair, a smile spreading across his handsome face. "Yes. I miss that. I think that was my favorite part."

 

 


End file.
